


Emlékek

by Galesz



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie needs a hug, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Mild Gore, Other, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, no beta we die like men
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Amikor Eddiet elkapják Venom nélkül, az nem marad következmények nélkül.





	Emlékek

Eddie félt. Az, hogy Venom újra vele volt egyben volt áldás és átok is. A fekete massza, habár nem hasonlított káoszra, érzésre nagyon is hasonlított. A szimbióta jó pár hétig túl gyenge volt, hogy észre vegye ezeket a jeleket, de amikor végre erőre kapott kérdései lettek, amiket Eddie nem akart megválaszolni.

 

A rémálmok voltak a legrosszabbak. Eddie logikusan tudta, hogy amit átélt nem történhet meg újra, de álmaiban látni őket újra és újra, nyomást gyakoroltak rá. Minél jobban próbálta kerülni, hogy a székbe kötözött időre gondoljon, annál több rémálma volt.

 

Eddie a laptopjával az ölében ült a tv előtt és a falat bámulta, amikor Venom arca lassan beúszott a képbe. A homályos fehér szem és az éles fogak Káoszra emlékeztették és önkéntelenül is összerezzent. A szívverése felgyorsult és gondolatban próbált egy biztos pontot keresni.

 

\- Eddie?

 

\- Semmi baj, csak meglepődtem - hazudta Eddie és elfordította a tekintetét az előtte lebegő fejről.

 

\- Miért félünk magunktól Eddie? - kérdezte Venom halkabban és finomabban, mint az tőle megszokott volt.

 

\- Nem félek - válaszolta azonnal Eddie és lerakta az öléből a laptopot. Összevonta a szemöldökét és védekezően keresztbe tette maga előtt a karjait.

 

\- Mi Venom vagyunk. Nem Káosz. Káosz meghalt, Eddie.

 

\- Persze, tudom. Káosz halott - motyogta Eddie. - Nem vagy éhes? - kérdezte hirtelen és a gondolatait krokettek és csokoládék felé terelte. Érezte a Venom helytelenítését. Habár a szimbióta mindig éhes volt, úgy tűnt, hogy most nem fogja feladni.

 

Miért nem akarod, hogy tudjuk mi történt, amíg Káosznál voltál? - kérdezte Venom és Eddien átfutott a türelmetlensége. A szimbióta érzései végig futottak a férfin, amitől megrázkódott. Bizonytalanság, kétely, birtoklási vágy, féltékenység és végül egy meleg érzés. Törődés. - Hadd segítsünk, Eddie.

 

\- Megállapodtunk - vont vállat Eddie. - Emlékszel? - kérdezte mérgesen a férfi és nem törődött azzal, hogy Venom mennyire áll ellen az érzésnek. Venom bele egyezett, hogy ad Eddienek időt, hogy hozzászokjon a jelenlétéhez és cserébe, minden az emberek számára ehető döglött ételt megveszi, amit csak kér, hogyha békén hagyja a gondolatait. Tény és való, hogy szedett össze információ morzsákat, de sosem hozta fel őket.

 

Már elég időt kaptál. – A kijelentést erős fájdalom követte és Eddie újra abban a fehér szobában találta magát.

 

_\- Mr. Brock – kezdte kedvesen Carlton Drake. – Hol van a szimbiótám? – kérdezte és megállt Eddie előtt. A férfi a székhez volt kötözve és bármennyire is próbálta, nem tudta kiszabadítani a csuklóit._

_\- Fogalmam sincs – vont vállat érdektelenül Eddie. – És nem is érdekel, hogy hol van. Megpróbálta megzabálni a szerveimet – morogta Draket bámulva. Még mindig ki volt borulva attól, hogy Venom ezt tette vele. Azt hitte, hogy ő volt a mocija. Végre kellett valakinek, de a szimbióta becsapta. Drake sokkal elszántabb volt, mint előtte és a szemei gyanúsan nyugodtak voltak._

_\- Most megkérdezem még egyszer – mondta és közelebb hajolt. – **HOL VAN VENOM?!** – üvöltötte az arcába egy Venomnál is nagyobb szimbióta, aki Draket vette körül._

 

_\- Szuper, neked is van egy saját gyíkod a seggedben – mondta Eddie felhúzva a szemöldökét. A szürkés lény visszaszivárgott Drake bőre alá._

_\- Mindegy, idehozzuk a többieket és nem lesz szükségünk arra a lúzerre – közölte vele Carlton és elindult, hogy kisétáljon._

_\- Jesszus, én meg már azt hittem, hogy nincs idegesítőbb lény Venomnál – szólt utána Eddie, és a férfi megtorpant az ajtóban. Ez volt az az ember, aki miatt Eddie elvesztette az állását. Önelégült mosoly terült szét az arcán látva a másik irritációját. – Venom nem csak, hogy sokkal szebb nálad, de sokkal erősebb is. Hogy lehet, hogy csak egy ilyen gyenge testtel tudtál kapcsolatba lépni, hmm? - Drake szemei, ahogy visszafordult nem a sajátja volt. – Lemerem fogadni, hogy az igazi vezetőtök Venom, te pedig csak egy feltörekvő kis massza vagy a sokaságból – gúnyolódott Eddie. Venom azt mondta, hogy ahonnan jön, ő is egy lúzer. Itt az ideje bosszantónak lenni._

 

_Az ütés nem éppen érte váratlanul. Az, hogy Káosz karma kitépte a jobb szemét már igen. A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt és megbénította a félelem. A vér, patakokban folyt végig az arcán. Eddie az ép szemét ráemelte a támadójára. A lény örömittasan nézte a szenvedését. A férfi próbált beszélni, de csak nyögések jöttek ki a torkán. Fuldoklott a saját vérében._

_\- Csak nem mondani akarsz valamit? – kérdezte a szörnyeteg és Eddie bólintott egyet. Káosz közelebb hajolt és a férfi összeszedte a megmaradt erejét, és a szimbióta arcába köpte a szájában összegyűlt vért._

_\- Venom sokkal jobb nálad – vigyorgott Eddie, amennyire a szétmarcangolt arca ezt engedte. Káosz karjából egy csáp fonta körbe a fejét és a férfi biztos volt benne, hogy megfogják enni. Meglepetésére azonban az arca begyógyult._

 

 _\- Van pár óránk elszórakozni veled – közölte vele a rémes arc. Eddie nyelt egy nagyot. Káosz jobb karja egy éles pengévé alakult át, amivel a bal válla felé közeledett. Eddie tudta, hogy mi fog történni. Szépen lassan lefogja fűrészelni a karját vállból. Összeszorította a szemeit. Ezt nem akarta végig nézni._ A büszkeség érzése suhant át rajta, ami nem a sajátja volt. Túl finom érzés volt, amit elnyomott a félelme.

 

**Eddie**

**Eddie nyisd ki a szemed!**

 

Nagyon lassan és óvatosan Eddie így tett. Venom arca jelent meg előtte és fellélegzett. Majd elkezdett pánikolni. Venom nem lehet itt. Ha Káosz itt találja, akkor mindkettőjüket megöli és…

 

 **Nyugodj meg Eddie. Ez csak egy emlék**.

 

Eddie körbe nézett. Nyelt egy nagyot, ahogy megpillantotta a válla mellett a pengét. Még nem ért hozzá a bőréhez, de a végtag megfagyott az időben.

 

\- Mi a fene ez? – kérdezte Eddie. – Venom, magyarázatot! – kérte határozottan a férfi. Az adrenalin még mindig dübörgött a testében és Venom egy cseppet sem segített azzal, hogy ilyen közel volt az arcához. Lassan feltűnt neki, hogy Venom nem csak egy arc és egy nyak volt, hanem egy egész test.

 

 **A fejedben vagyunk Eddie. Ez az egyik emléked** – mondta Venom és egy kicsit hátrébb lépett, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye a környezetét. Eddie követte, ahogy mozog és feltűnt neki, hogy a szobának vannak elmosódott részletei. – **Miért nem mondtad el, hogy mit tett veled Káosz?** – kérdezte Venom. – **Azt hittem, hogy befogadtál. Nekünk nem lehetnek titkaink egymás előtt, ha befogadsz, Eddie.**

 

A férfi válaszra nyitotta a száját, majd becsukta. A helyzet abszurditása kezdte megnyugtatni, és amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a kanapén ültek és beszélgettek, mindjárt más lett a helyzet. Váratlanul elöntötte a düh és elsötétült a tekintete. Mégis hogyan meri Venom így felrúgni a megállapodásuk?

 

\- Azt hittem megállapodtunk! – rivallt rá a férfi a szimbiótájára. A bűntudat, ami elárasztotta nem a sajátja volt és résnyire összeszorította az ajakait. Még mindig nem tudott felállni a székből és úgy tűnt, hogy Venom sem fog segíteni neki ebben. Tehetetlen düh kerítette a hatalmába és mérgesebb volt magára, mint valaha. Hogy miért bízott meg másodszorra is a földönkívüli lényben, arról fogalma sem volt. Vajon ezt érezte Anne is, amikor belenézett a levelébe. Vajon Venom csak azért van vele, hogy kihasználja? – Megállapodtunk… - nyögte újra tűz nélkül. Venom közelebb lépett és a fejét az arcához dörzsölte. Eddie szemei elkerekedtek és a bűntudat, ami Venom felől jött túlságosan is megenyhítette.

 

 **Sajnáljuk Eddie. Szeretnénk segíteni. Eltudjuk nyomni az emléket** – dorombolta Venom. Eddie összevonta a szemöldökét. Semmi kedve nem volt átélni a napoknak tűnő kínzást csak azért, hogy Venom mindent megtudjon. A gondolatai meghallgatást nyertek, mert pár pillanat elteltével ismét a kanapéján találta magát.

 

Venom kerek szemei fürkészően néztek rá. Eddie még egyszer sem ért hozzá Venomhoz, amikor előszivárgott a testéből. Tudta, hogy máshogy nem fogja legyőzni a félelmet, ha megnem győződik arról, hogy Venom ártalmatlan rá nézve.

 

\- Szabad? – kérdezte és várakozóan felemelte a kezeit. Venom bólintott és Eddie két oldalról óvatosan megfogta Venom fejét. A tapintása ragacsos, de selymes volt. Eddie nem igazán tudta semmihez sem hasonlítani. Talán csak a gumihoz. Az gondolat még meg sem fogalmazódott a fejében, de már kezei maguktól cselekedtek. Megragadták Venom arcát és két irányba elkezdték húzni. Eddie annyira megdöbbent, hogy a szimbióta arca elnyúlik, hogy hirtelen elengedte a fejet, ami visszavette az eredeti alakját.

 

Venom szemei teljesen elkerekedtek és Eddie érezte a sokkot és a felháborodást a szimbióta oldaláról. A férfi hirtelen elfelejtette a félelmét és hisztérikusan elkezdett nevetni. Több percig nem tudta abbahagyni, hiába szólongatta a szimbióta. A szemei könnybe lábadtak és próbálta törölgetni őket.

 

Venom a fogait Eddie ajkaihoz nyomta. Ezzel egyből elhallgattatta Eddiet. Hökkenve elnyílt a férfi szája, mikor Venom kitátotta a sajátját és látszatra bekapta Eddie fél fejét. A hosszú nyelvét benyomta Eddie ajkai közé és a férfi szívverése felgyorsult. Az idegen nyelv szinte professzionálisan táncolt a nyelvével és mindent tudott arról, hogy milyen érintéseket szeret Eddie. A férfi felnyögött, mikor a furcsa csók kezdett sok lenni. Venom elhúzódott tőle és Eddie arca lángolt. A vére délre kezdett vándorolni és olyan gondolatai támadtak, amit biztos nem osztott volna meg a testében lakozó partnerével.

 

\- Mondtam, hogy segítünk Eddie – közölte Venom és eltűnt a testében. Mindentől megvédünk, és nem hagyjuk, hogy Káoszra gondolj.

 

Eddie nem volt benne biztos, hogy a szimbióta féltékenysége miből ered. Talán elég volt annyi, hogy kire gondol többet a gazdatest.

 

**Eddie~ Mi jobbak vagyunk, mint Káosz. Hadd mutassunk valamit.**

 

A férfi elbizonytalanodott, de megacélozta magát. Különben sem tudott nemet mondani a szimbiótának.

 

Szeretnénk, ha jól éreznéd magad

 

Ez volt az összes figyelmeztetés, amit kapott, mielőtt megrázkódott a test és élete legjobb orgazmusát átélve a nadrágjába élvezett. Mikor összeszedte magát, pislogott párat és megrázta a fejét.

 

\- E-ez meg mi a f-fene volt? – dadogta értetlenül Eddie.

 

 **Stimuláltuk az agyad** – jelentette ki Venom, mintha ez lenne a világ legismertebb dolga. Eddie homlokon csapta magát. Sosem gondolta magát öt perces pasinak, de Venom bebizonyította, hogy tud ő három másodperce is lenni. – **Nem tetszett Eddie?** – kérdezte Venom, miközben igazából tudta a választ.

\- Erről még fogunk beszélünk – nyögte kétségbeesetten Eddie. Venom a fülébe kuncogott.

 

**Éhesek vagyunk.**

 

\- Persze, persze – mondta a férfi és felállt, hogy krokettet rakjon a sütőbe. Az nap este, nem álmodott Káosszal.

**Author's Note:**

> Annál gyorsabb szex a világon nincs, mint az agy stimulálása. Legalábbis, Venom tudja a legjobban. UwU


End file.
